Gosick Episode 16
Synopsis Ten years ago, a quiet convent located in Lithuania was attacked by German biplanes. The sudden bombing inflicted major damage to the convent, and the nuns and the patients who are taken care of in the convent are among the casualties. The very few nuns who have survived are overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events and has turned to one thing: their faith. With their resentful voices, they chant to their crucifixes and their voices became a unison of vengeful prayer. Soon, the skies lit up and an image of the Blessed Virgin Mary appears on the sky. Ominous smiles from the nuns wipe from their faces as they witness the same German bombers doom themselves at the astounding sight. Back in the present, Autumn has just arrived in Sauville, and Kazuya has just received a letter from his father, one of the very few he received from his Imperial soldier father. News about Kazuya's outstanding academic record has reached his family in Japan, however, it seems that this is no reason for his father to praise him too much. Kazuya and Avril spend the day exploring the town while he reads his letter and Avril wonders about their respective futures. While Kazuya considers the possibility of being an Imperial soldier like his father, Avril wants to pursue being like her grandfather... an adventurer. Soon, they go to a sweets vendor and Kazuya instantly considers what kind of sweets he should get Victorique, something that Avril is not able to grasp. On his ascent to the library, however, he does not see the usual sight of Victorique reading books on the floor. Instead, a disheveled mess made up of sugar crumbs and books left open is left unattended. Initially, Kazuya is not that worried about Victorique, but things become different when Kazuya sees the only thing that Victorique does not leave behind: her ceramic pipe. Kazuya begins a frantic search for Victorique, searching for her in places she is familiar with. He soon stumbles upon Cecile with tears welling up from her eyes, and she tells Kazuya that Grevil and one of Victorique's father's men have taken Victorique. As Kazuya realizes the painful truth about Victorique, Grevil is trying to negotiate with his father. Although he has accepted to follow his father's orders, he thinks that Victorique's transfer to a convent might be too early. However, the Marquis insists that such an action is necessary, in spite of any risks that might arise. Grevil can only watch as Victorique curls up inside the room where she is taken in. Victorique's disappearance has taken a huge toll on Kazuya. He has started to lose his focus on studies, and even Avril could notice how much he is affected by Victorique that even her attempts to cheer her up end up futile. Kazuya still has Victorique's last note to him before she left — a simple piece of stationery paper with the word "Idiot" written on it — and wonders what she meant with that rude remark. Soon, he remembers that Victorique does trust him in finding her wherever she is, and this causes him to make a tough decision. That night, Kazuya plans on taking a few of Victorique's dresses along with him while he looks for Victorique. Soon, Grevil joins him in Victorique's room and offers his help, although the inspector admits that he is amazed at Kazuya's determination despite lacking a single clue as to where to start looking for Victorique. Grevil soon tells him that Victorique has not accepted anything given to her ever since she was taken away, and is thinking that some of her luggage might help; however, he decides that Kazuya would be a better choice. He gives an invitation letter to Kazuya to the Beelzebub's Skull, the place where Victorique is taken into custody, and tells him the directions on how to travel there. The next day, Kazuya is absent for the day's class and Cecile takes the time to tell everyone; Cecile can clearly see the worry on Avril's face as the rest of the class talk about the infamous "Dark Reaper". Meanwhile, Kazuya takes the train to Lithuania, where Beelzebub's Skull is located. According to Grevil, Lithuania is a viable place to keep Victorique since the country and Sauville are allies for a long time, and the Beelzebub's Skull will be a good place to silence her, and he soon reveals that Victorique is used to lure someone. Grevil's revelation just increases his determination to save Victorique. Kazuya soon boards the train to the Old Masquerade and becomes acquaintances with a man working in a clock manufacturer named Simon Hunt, and a mysterious old man who wants to visit his daughter. Simon begins to talk to Kazuya about Phantasmagoria, a festival and gathering of magicians from all across Europe, and the roots of the Beelzebub's Skull. Meanwhile, Kazuya becomes referred to by the old man as a "Reaper", much to his disappointment. Night soon falls and Kazuya finds himself sleepless due to thinking about Victorique. While he looks at the scenery from outside the train cabins, he catches a glimpse of what seems like Brian Roscoe. Kazuya pursues the man with red hair inside the train, but he fails to catch him. The only thing he saw was a box of caged pigeons and a peculiar mechanical chess doll. The next morning, as Kazuya drinks some tea to calm himself after the failed encounter with Brian Roscoe, he hears from a woman dining together with them about "Mary's Felling Ghost", a peculiar image of the Virgin Mary that have destroyed a whole squadron of German planes in 1914. Simon admits to have heard of the tale, and also adds a possibility that Sauville's Royal Science Academy might have been stationed there as well. Kazuya soon realizes that the Science Academy in Simon's story is the same as the faction that opposes Marquis de Blois' Ministry of the Occult. That afternoon, they finally reach the infamous Beelzebub's Skull. As the passengers alight, Simon tells Kazuya about the Beelzebub's Skull. Aside from having the peculiar features that are similar to a fly's head, the Beelzebub's Skull is also built on reclaimed land, protected from the sea with a single sluice gate. Kazuya soon presents his invitation and soon finds himself in an unusual carnival: the Phantasmagoria. While the festivities begin at ground level, Brian Roscoe looks from the high tower of Beelzebub's Skull. According to him, many things have changed since his last visit in Beelzebub's Skull ten years ago. On his last visit, the Great War is still raging on, and the convent has become a place for the injured to recuperate in. He has worked with the Kingdom of Sauville Science Academy's president Jupiter Roget in a war that is not only against enemy countries, but also against the Ministry of the Occult, whose purpose is to oppose science using the powers of the supernatural. Brian Roscoe announced his alliance with the Science Academy and his plans to fight against Marquis de Blois, and agrees to construct a "feat of engineering". However, the Science Academy unexpectedly took away from him something important to him... a certain "memento box". Brian is determined to take it back, even to put a "wolf cub" in peril. Kazuya finds himself uncomfortable in the festivities, while the rest of the invited guests are busy intoxicating themselves. As Phantasmagoria unveils its grand opening, Kazuya soon catches a glimpse of a shocking sight: a girl with long blond hair and green eyes dressed in black. Kazuya finds himself in pursuit of the mysterious lady he thought is Victorique, and he is lead inside the tower in the Beelzebub's Skull. The chase takes him at the highest floor of the tower, where the girl suddenly vanishes. Kazuya soon finds him in a room with a wooden door. And when he opens, there is a girl curled up on the floor. Kazuya approaches the girl, whom he is certain is Victorique, and embraces her. Although Victorique is a bit rude to him at first, she warms up to him eventually. A long journey back to the festival later and Kazuya returns with a suitcase full of Victorique's dresses. She chooses to wear a red currant dress and as she changes, Kazuya decides to ask her about running away from him earlier. Victorique tells him that she never left the room she was staying in, and soon, Victorique realizes that Kazuya has just seen none other than Cordelia Gallo, her mother. As Simon Hunt is seen running around in the midst of the celebration, Brian Roscoe and Cordelia Gallo watches. All of the actors are gathered as the night intoxicates the people in the festival Adapted from The episode is adapted from Volume V of the light novels. Characters (in order of appearance) *Kazuya Kujō *Avril Bradley *Cecile Lafitte *Victorique de Blois *Grevil de Blois *Albert de Blois *Brian Roscoe *Jupiter Roget *Cordelia Gallo New Characters *Simon Hunt Trivia *The title pertains to the image of Maria (Blessed Virgin Mary) that toppled down the fleet of German biplanes that attacked Lithuania in the middle of the First World War. New Locations *Beelzebub's Skull, Lithuania Referbacks *Victorique's letter that says "Idiot" refers an earlier letter of the same content in Episode 9. *The image of Victorique saying "You won't be able to find me?" was mentioned on Episode 15. Unanswered Questions *What is the Old Masquerade mentioned on the train's destination? *What brought Brian Roscoe to take on Marquis Albert de Blois? *What is the Memento Box that Brian Roscoe is looking for? Why was it taken by the Science Academy? *Why is Simon Hunt in a hurry? Quotes *"Gaze upon the war of Brian Roscoe, greatest swindler of this century!" — Brian Roscoe *"The night of magic has only just begun." — Cordelia Gallo Category:Episodes